Tempting Fate For You
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Yoshimori and Tokine have two children, a girl and a boy named Hatsuko and Isamu (respectively). Isamu is protective of his little sister, but how far is he willing to go? How come Hatsuko's kekkiashi abilities awaken and his doesn't? How can he protect her and the rest of his family when he's just a weak, powerless mortal? Sequel to 'Knocking on Death's Door For You'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the sequel to 'Knocking on Death's Door For You', but you don't have to really read it to understand this. Yoshimori and Tokine are in their late thirties and they have to children Hatsuko (female, age 13) and Isamu (male, age 15). This idea is based off a photo I saw on Facebook. In the photo, an older brother held his younger sister protectively while they were sleeping. A caption on it said something like 'If you hurt my little sister, I'll hurt you ten times worse'. Also, please read the **_**italics**_**!**

***Preface***

_The world I was in was devoid of all life, I was the only thing here in this empty world. And even though I existed in this world, I felt like I wasn't completely alive. Everything was dark, not a single beam of light broke through the lingering darkness and I was afraid. I kept seeing my family and I would always run to them, but they disappeared as soon as I got close to them. I walked around in this devoid world, lonely and sad, wondering if I would ever escape. Finally, a beam of light broke through the darkness and enveloped my family in a golden light. I didn't really want to run to them, for I was afraid they would simply disappear again. However, I ran. I got closer, closer, and closer... They were smiling and a hand reached for mine; I grabbed it._

**(Isamu)**

"Why do we have to go visit great grandfather? He's crazy! All he ever talks about are those stupid tales he used to keep us entertained when Hatsuko and I were little!" I asked my father.

He yelled, "Hey, if I have to go, you do, too!" Then he calmed down, "Besides, your mother and I have an important errand to run, so we're going to leave you with him tonight."

I was shocked, "That's even worse! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

My father, Yoshimori, smiled, "Oops."

I yelled a curse and lunged at him, but it always ended like the previous 'fights'. I was on the floor with dad sitting on my back, twisting my arm unnaturally behind me. "Say 'mercy'."

"No! Let go of me, dammit!" I yelled and tried to pull my arm from his grasp. However, he just pulled on my arm a little more and I felt my shoulder begin to burn. Frustration coursed through me and I done a one-handed pushup, then lunged to the side at the same time. I threw dad into one of the cabinets, making a lot of dishes fall from the counter and shatter. My father and I looked at the broken glass, then at each other. We sighed in unison, "Three, two, one-"

"What's going on in there?" I heard my mother, Tokine, yell from the other end of the house.

I sighed, "We're busted. It's your fault."

"How is it my fault, you were the one that threw me into the cabinet!" My father yelled.

I jumped to my feet, "You were the one that tried to break my shoulder!"

"Shut up, both of you!" I heard mother yell as she slammed our foreheads together.

I crouched down to the floor, holding my head, with my back turned to mom. "That hurts!"

"If you two didn't fight all the time, this wouldn't happen! Besides, this is the second time this week you two have broke the dishes!" She yelled at me, then sighed. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?"

I muttered I would pick up the broken glass and I began to get to work. Seconds later, dad began to pick up the broken pieces as well. Mother left to finish the laundry as we finished picking up the glass. "There, all done." Dad said as he stood up. I stood up, too. "Hey, you're hand is bleeding."

"Huh?" I looked at my hand and saw a large piece of glass sticking out of it. I grabbed it and gently pulled it out of my skin, making blood leak from the gash. Needless to say, mom walked in again and saw me 'bleeding to death'. Immediately, she grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped my hand in gauze, ignoring my protest of 'I'm fine, it's just a scratch'. A few minutes later, my hand was wrapped up tight. After muttering a 'thakn you', I went outside and walked down the street, unwrapping the gauze from my hand as I walked. Ahead, I saw my younger sister, Hatsuko, with her friends. They had just began to start to walk across the street, the signal gave them the 'go ahead'. However, one drunk driver changed that. The drunk man behind the wheel sped toward the interection my sister and her friends were crossing, they were unaware of the danger. I began to run toward them, "Get out of the way!" They looked at me and saw me pointing to the uncoming vehicle. When they saw the vehicle, they began to run, but one of my sister's friends fell. Hatsuko quickly pulled the girl to her feet, but they weren't going fast enough. "Hatsuko!" I yelled and jumped, barrelling into the two girls and feeling a sharp, agonizing pain tear into my side.

**(Hatsuko)**

We didn't see the car speeding toward us and didn't have much time to react. I heard Isamu yell and a loud thump echoed in my ears as my friend and I fell to the pavement. I turned my head in time to see my brother hit the pavement, the impact forcing the air out of his lungs. I expected him to get up and ask if we were okay, because he always done that. If somebody was hurt along with him, he'd always ask is the other person was alright before noting his own injuries. However, my brother did not get up, he didn't even move. That's when I saw the blood streaming from his nose, mouth, and ears. Terrified, I crawled to him. "Brother?" I didn't dare touch him, because I was afraid I would only hurt him more. "Brother, please wake up. Wake up!" He didn't show any sign that he heard me. Tears cascaded down my face and I heard the ambulance in the distance and my friend call my mother. That day was the worst day of my life. I had the power of a Kekkaishi, like mother and father, and yet I couldn't even use it to protect my friends and brother. I gently touched his hand, "Please don't leave me." After what felt like hours, the ambulance arrived and transported him to the local hospital. I met my mother and father at the hospital as they took my brother into the Emergeny Room. As the doors shut, I wondered if that would be the last I would see him alive.

After hours of waiting, the doctor came out. "Are you Isamu Summimura's family?" We nodded. "He had internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. Four of his ribs were fractured and one pierced his lung. Thankfully, there is no brain damage or any other damage to his internal organs, he's very lucky. However, there is no guarantee Isamu will come out of a coma."

At this statement, we were heartbroken but thankful he still had a chance.

**(Isamu)**

The world I was in was devoid of all life, I was the only thing here in this empty world. And, even though I existed in this world, I felt like I wasn't completely alive. Everything was dark, not a single beam of light broke through the lingering darkness and I was afraid. I kept seeing my family and I would always run to them, but they disappeared as soon as I got close to them. I walked around in this devoid world, lonely and sad, wondering if I would ever escape. Finally, a beam of light broke through the darkness and enveloped my family in a golden light. I didn't really want to run to them, for I was afraid they would simply disappear again. However, I ran. I got closer, closer, and closer... They were smiling and a hand reached for mine; I grabbed it.

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them after the light blinded me. I kept my eyes closed then opened them slowly, allowing them to adjust. I stared up at the light, felt pain course through my veins, heard a continuous, annoying beep... "Will somebody stop that stupid beeping? It's annoying." My voice was rough and cracked a bit. I felt a hand grip mine.

"Isamu..." The person holding my hand was Hatsuko.

I smiled weakly at her, "Hey."

Tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the room. Seconds later, she returned with my mom and dad, all of them looked relieved. Then, my sister hugged me and broke down in tears. Stunned, I just lifted my arm and hugged her weakly. "It's okay. You can stop crying." Even with that said, she still stayed where she was.

"I thought you were dead... You were just lying there, you wouldn't answer me, you wasn't breathing right..." A sob broke her words and I tried to figure out what she was talking about, then I remembered.

I sighed, "Oh, man. That really happened, huh? Look, Hatsuko, I'm fine. I'm alive. Are you-"

She cut me off, "Don't you dare ask if I'm okay! I'm not the one in the freakin' hospital! I'm not the one that nearly died!"

_She was this worried about me... _I hugged her with both arms now and let her cry. After having that nightmare about the other world, I didn't really want to let her go. I was afraid she and my parents would disappear if I did. And I knew I was limited on how much emotional pain I could take.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This was the start of how I became the the real me. This was when I realized what was truly important in my life: my family. However, they had a secret and decided to keep it hidden from me. If I were them, I guess I would have tried to hide it, too. This is what happened before I learned that great grandfather's stories weren't just a fantasy he made to entertain my sister and I. No, it was who he was, who my parents was, and what I was about to become._

**A/N: Good? Bad? Should I update?**


	2. Wounds of the Past

**A/N: Here we go... And, I'm sorry, I messaged somebody wrong. Isamu does NOT know about the Kekkaishi thing. I went back and re-read it and it would make more sense if he didn't. I'm sorry!**

***A Month Later***

**(Yoshimori)**

After being at the house for a week, we took the kids to our grandparent's houses. Luckily, since they were neighbors, we could all meet in one house. My wife and children walked up to the front door and I opened the door to my former home, "Hello?"

My father and grandfather walked down the hallway, "It's about time you got here." My father said.

"Sorry, we would have been here a bit sooner, but we were stuck in traffic." I stated, shrugging my shoulders a bit. Instantly, I saw grandfather lunge toward me in an attempt to attack. I blocked the attack easily. "Come on! I just walked through the door and you're already attacking me! What kind of grandfather does that?!"

Tokine and Hatsuko sighed in annoyance while Isamu laughed at the events unfolding. Even though grandfather was old, he somehow managed to get the energy to attack me every time I came home. I actually believe he saves his energy until he sees me. I sighed and walked further into the house to where the kitchen was. Tokine passed me and went to her grandmother and mother, hugging them and saying hello.

Finally, the greetings were done. My father had prepared a large meal, he hadn't changed a bit since I was a teenger. In fact, other than gramps and dad's age, they hadn't changed a bit. "Yoshimori, how has the job been?"

I smiled, "It's been busy, but not impossible. It keeps me on my toes, at least."

Isamu looked at me, "What is your job exactly?"

"Nice try, but that's a secret." I stated. I hadn't told the children what mine and Tokine's jobs were, because I didn't want them to get involved until they had to. When I was younger, it was hard for me to balance my normal life with the life of a Kekkaishi.

"You could at least give me a hint!" Isamu stated.

I thought carefully for a moment, "Okay. Just know that it's illegal."

Isamu's mouth dropped open and Hatsuko stared at me, both disbelieving. "No way." Hatsuko replied with a smile, "You're just joking!"

I shrugged, "Okay, then." I looked over at Tokine and grinned. Everybody at the table laughed, a sound that hadn't been heard in a while. It was peaceful and happy. Finally, everybody had finished eating and thanked my father for the meal.

Then, Gramps said, "Yoshimori, I need to talk to you and Tokine, privately."

I was confused at first, then I realized what he was wanting to talk about. "Okay." Quickly, I rose to my feet and offered my hand to Tokine, who took it and pulled herself to her feet. We left the room and went to the backyard.

Gramps stopped and looked at the sky, "I didn't want to tell you two this, especially not after everything has calmed down since Isamu's accident." He paused, "Yoshimori, those people that..."

I understood what he meant, "Those people that nearly killed me when I was younger."

He nodded, "There's another group linked to them, they've declared war."

"Why?" Tokine asked.

"Because we all survived. They want to kill everybody, but it's more complicated than that." He sighed, "They want to kill Isamu and Hatsuko, too."

Tokine and I were stunned, we didn't know what to say. "What are we going to do?"

Gramps turned toward us, "Hatsuko has the power of a kekkaishi, it radiates from her. With the proper training, she'll be able to control it."

"And Isamu?" I asked.

"He shows no signs of becoming a kekkaishi, but he can still be trained to survive, just like his sister." Gramps stated, "I can't promise you his abilities will be unlocked, but it's worth a shot."

I sighed, "When will the enemy attack?"

"Soon. Maybe even sooner than we expect." He replied. "Until then, the only thing we can do is give them the proper training, but it won't be easy on them."

Tokine nodded, "Who will train them?"

I knew from the look Gramps gave me, I wasn't going to like it. He told me, "Your older brother."

In that instant, I could have killed him. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not. Masamori went through hellish training and I believe he's a perfect mentor for Isamu. Yoshimori, I know you and your brother are not on the best terms, but it's either you son's survival or death. Which one is it?" Gramps questioned.

I sighed, "What about Hatsuko? Who will train her?"

"I have a friend that has already agreed to teach Hatsuko." He stated, "She'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Wait a minute, you already had this planned?" I questioned. "How long have you known about this?!"

Gramps shrugged, "I managed to piece two and two together after Isamu's accident."

"If they were after both of them, why didn't they wait for a more convenient time?" Tokine spoke her worries. "They targeted Hatsuko that day, not Isamu, he managed to get her out of the way."

Gramps sighed, "Hatsuko's power is already awakening. Enemies can sense her presence, because of her power. She'll be the main one targeted. The only thing we can do is train them to be ready for whatever comes next. Do you understand?"

We both nodded. My conflict with my brother didn't come close to matching how I wanted to protect my children. I couldn't let my past become apart of their present. "Wait, that means..." I broke off, afraid to continue.

"In order to understand the present, you must learn from the past." Gramps stated, my worst fear now out in the open. I didn't want to tell them about what happened to me, Tokine, and our families. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. "I'll let you think about it, but just know that they will eventually have to learn to protect themselves, regardless of whether or not you tell them."

With that said, Gramps went back into the house, shutting the door behind him. Only Tokine and I were left in the yard. To me, it was a hard decision to make. Should I tell them? That question continued to fly through my mind. Tokine's hand gently held mine and I managed to find comfort in it's warmth.

I swallowed, "Aren't they too young to know about that? I mean... what happened isn't something described easily."

"You don't need to give them every detail, just the main points. They have to understand. I can see where you think Hatsuko is too young, but she acts older than what she is. As for Isamu, he's more understanding than you may think. Neither one of them will judge you for what happened in your past." My wife replied.

With a sigh, I said, "It's still something they won't be able to overlook. Tokine, what if the same thing happens to one of them? I know I couldn't live with that. If one of them were killed-"

Before I knew it, her lips crashed against mine. I held her until she pulled away. "Yoshimori, our children are strong. They'll make it through this, we just have to be right there with them. Just like you were there for me."

"We were both there for each other." I stated.

"But I did save your life more than you did mine." Tokine remarked.

I smiled, "I didn't think we were keeping count." I hugged her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "Alright, I'll tell them, but I don't think I can face both of them at the same time."

Her breath was warm on my neck, "I'll tell Hatsuko."

I hugged her tightly, glad that no matter what hardships I encountered, she was always right there by my side. Hand in hand, we walked back to the house and I prepared myself for what was about to come. When I stood in front of one of the guest bedrooms, I opened the door, revealing my two children. Tokine smiled at them, but I couldn't manage a smile.

"Isamu, we need to talk." I said and motioned for him to follow me.

Confused, the teen rose to his feet and followed me outside. "If I done something wrong, then I'm sorry in advance."

I shook my head, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." Already, I felt sick to my stomach at the story I was about to tell. "I just have to tell you something that your mother and I ahve kept secret for years."

Curiousity gleamed in my son's eyes and he listened intently.

Somehow, I managed to find strength in my son's expression, so I began. "First of all, do you remember those stories Gramps always told you and your sister?"

"Yeah, the ones with the whole 'I can destroy monsters with boxes' stories. Right?" Isamu questioned.

I nodded, "The stories about the kekkaishi, well they weren't just stories. It was real."

My son's eyes widened, "You're kidding, right." When he saw how serious I was, he realized I wasn't joking. "Okay, so kekkaishi existed. What does this have to do with me?"

"Your mother and I are kekkaishi. When we were teenagers, we protected Karasumori, the school Gramps always talked about." I was cut off by Isamu's next question.

"Hold on, back up. You and mom are kekkaishi?" He asked.

I nodded, "You can ask me questions once I get finished telling you everything. Your mother and I got into an argument one day after getting rid of a few Ayakashi that night. Your mother stormed off and I was knocked out by two people. When I woke up..." I bowed my head, took a deep breath, then took my shirt off, revealing the scars from past wounds. "They wanted information and I didn't give it to them."

Isamu's eyes were filled with shock and disbelief, "They tortured you?"

I looked at him, "Yeah. Madarao found me at Karasumori, where my abductors left me. Tokine and Sen brought me here and your great grandmother managed to close the knife wound."

"What kind of information were you tortured for?" Isamu asked.

"Your great grandmother accidentally killed a member of the abuductors' family. They vowed revenge and tried to use me to get information on the Yukimura's whereabouts." I stated. "Finally, they made another move. They abducted both your mother and I and I was tortured after giving Tokine a chance to get away. Later on, there was a fight between us and their leader."

My son guessed what was next, "You killed him."

I nodded, "There was a fire and he fell into the flames. He used to be my friend, actually, I still saw him as my friend even as we fought, even after all the Hell he put everybody through. But I believe he went through his own Hell, so I can forgive him."

Isamu looked at me, "Did you ever get the chance to forgive him?"

I shook my head, "In a way, I guess. I didn't tell him, but I did use his name."

"Use his name? For what?" My son asked.

"Tokine and I named you after him, the part of him that was honorable, trustworthy, and kind. That's how I choose to remember my friend, son. Even though we fought, I still saw him as one of my first friends." I stated.

Isamu grew silent, "Dad, what does all of this have to do with me?"

I looked at him, "There are people like those that are after you and Hatsuko now, because you two are mine and Tokine's children. They've threatened you, just like they did years ago."

"They were the ones that tried to hit Hatsuko?" Isamu questioned.

I nodded, "I'm afraid so. You're going to be trained by Masamori starting sometime tomorrow."

"And Hatsuko?"

"She starts training tomorrow, too." I replied. "I'm sorry it's came to this, I really didn't want you two involved."

Isamu done something he hadn't done willingly in years, he hugged me. I returned the hug, forcing my eyes to stop watering. "Dad, it's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself." He took a few steps back, "I'll train hard so I can protect Hatsuko, I promise."

I smiled at him. His desire to protect was just like mine, which is also what made me worry. If he was just like me, then wouldn't he get into the same trouble? However, I believed he would do anything to protect his sister, he already proved that he would die for her. There was only one question that remained: what would happen next?


End file.
